Generally, a polycarbonate resin has relatively excellent impact resistance, heat resistance, self-extinguishability, and transparency as compared with other resins, and thus is extensively used for manufacturing compact discs, transparent sheets, packing materials, car bumpers, ultraviolet-proof films, and components of electronic devices, and the like. Also, demands for the polycarbonate resin are rapidly increasing.
Particularly, in the field of components of electronic devices, when the polycarbonate resin is used for a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display (LCD), it should have high light-reflective property, whiteness, and color, and high fluidity is required together with compactness and thinness of molded articles such as televisions, monitors, or laptops.
When a polycarbonate resin is used for a backlight unit of an LCD, a high white-colored resin is used for a backlight frame to reflect light while the loss of backlight is being minimized. To this end, titanium dioxide is mainly used as a white pigment.
However, a high content of titanium dioxide should be used in order to realize high whiteness of the resin, and thus mechanical properties of the resultant resin may be somewhat deteriorated. Therefore, a development of a polycarbonate resin having good mechanical properties as well as high whiteness is required.
With the aforementioned background, while studying a polycarbonate resin having good surface characteristics as well as high impact strength and melt index (moldability), the present inventors found that a polycarbonate resin prepared using a polycarbonate resin composition in which a polycarbonate resin, a core-shell structured acrylic-based impact modifier, titanium dioxide, silicone oil, and olefin-based wax were mixed at a proper ratio, had a remarkably good appearance property as well as high impact strength and melt index (moldability), and therefore completed the present invention.